


The One with the Imminent Arrival

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, mostly dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Kingsley are expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Imminent Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written for inell who gave the prompt "kiss". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five.”

“What are you doing?” Hermione giggled, unable to move as Kingsley planted kisses on his way down her chest and stomach.

“What’s it look like? Six. Seven.”

“I don’t know. I’m too huge to see.”

“Eight. Nine. Ten. There! And you’re not huge.”

“Am.”

“Aren’t.”

“Am.”

“Are.”

“Aren’t. Oh. Kingsley!”

“Yes dear?” Kingsley asked as he sat down on the floor as there was no way both of them would fit on the sofa Hermione was currently lying on.

“You tricked me. My brain feels like mush. It’s all your fault.”

“Of course,” Kingsley replied. He took her right hand and kissed his fingers one by one. Hermione tried to feign annoyance, but it was too much effort.

“Why were you kissing –" She waved a free hand at her stomach.

“Just making sure they know they’re loved.”

“And that’s another thing. You never told me twins run in your family.” She patted her exceedingly round belly to show she wasn’t really annoyed.

“Must have slipped my mind,” Kingsley replied before planting a kiss on the inside of her wrist. She closed eyes and sighed contentedly.

“You’re going to be annoyingly supportive, aren’t you?”

“Always,” Kingsley grinned.

“Very well.” She opened her eyes. “Come up here and kiss me properly. I want to get this birth started.”

So he did.


End file.
